Keggars, Fish, and Chips
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the sequel to Potato Chips and Parties. Finally, right? Anyways, it's all in the story. Read and review!


**_Disclaimer: This is the sequel to _Potato Chips and Parties_. It takes place at the very end of the gang's senior year. Anya's baby is a girl, named Delilah. She gives her up for adoption, and she and Xander are trying to get it together. Everyone who was still together in the last story is. The movie on Angel's life is still being filmed. The book was a bestseller, of course. Faith got the money as his twin, (since she was the one who submitted it for publishing) and she used the money to open a scholarship in his name. The next four stories in this series are going to focus on Spuffy in London. So, here goes. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. Anything that isn't, is mine. Read on, fellow BTVS fans! _**

**Keggars, Fish, and Chips**

**By Julia**

**Spike Giles and Buffy Summers stood surrounded by all their friends and family as they stood at the airport. They were getting ready to board the plane to London. School was starting in two weeks. Spike couldn't wait. He was itching to get down to checking out everything. He hadn't been for a long time. Buffy was excited, too, he knew, and he was sure that they would have a great time. **

**Buffy was hugging Faith Davenport tightly. ''Please tell me that we're not going to lose touch.'' She and Faith had been friends since they were born.**

**Faith squeezed her back. ''No way are we not going to keep in touch. I love you, girl, and we are going to email each other every day.'' She said, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek. **

**Xander Harris hugged Buffy, then turned to Spike. ''You take care of her over there. I know how relieved you were when she wasn't pregnant.'' He said, whispering. **

**Spike nodded. ''Yes, very. It would have messed up the plan. I am going to miss hanging out with you, bro. It's been a hard year, but I'm glad that everything is turning out OK.'' **

**Xander nodded. ''Yeah, it has been a really hard year. Anya and I are finally getting things together. It really tore her up when she gave up the baby. The couple she gave it to was a gay couple, Mark and Steve. They let her name the baby. She named it Delilah.''**

**Spike was surprised. ''Like from the bible? Of Samson and Delilah? It sounds like she's not gonna get on with the blokes, mate.'' He teased. **

**Xander poked him in the arm. ''Ha ha, Spike.'' **

**Anya, the girl in question, gave Buffy a hug. She had a haunted look about her, and Buffy couldn't blame her. She'd had given up her baby. It had to have been hard. She said, ''Now, ya'll better write. We're all going to UC Sunnydale, except for Harm. She's off to UCLA.'' **

**Harmony Kendall stuck herself inbetween the two girls, grinning. ''I am very excited to be going there, too. You and Spike will have to write.'' She said, joining her boyfriend, Riley Finn. **

**Riley was getting emotional, hugging Spike. Tears had begun to course down his cheeks. ''Spike, I'm really going to miss you. Please write me everyday.'' He said, slipping his hand into Harm's as she joined him. **

**Spike had begun to cry a bit, too. ''You're my best mate, Riles, of course I'll write everyday.'' He slipped his free hand into Buffy's. **

**Oz, real name, David Osbourne, had to put his two cents in. ''OK, I expected the girls to cry, especially my Faith, but not Riley and Spike.'' He was grinning. **

**Everyone cracked up laughing. Riley and Spike dried their eyes. Rupert Giles, Spike's father, had rejoined the group. ''OK, you lot, it's time for Buffy and Spike to get on their plane. It's getting ready to leave.'' He said, and everyone gave last minute hugs, Dawn, Buffy's little sister, stealing three more from Spike before they finally boarded the plane.**

**They sat in their seats, and Buffy cosied up to her boyfriend and sighed. ''I am so glad to be going to London with you. Can you believe that we're going to be getting such an awesome apartment?'' She asked. **

**Spike said, ''Well, luv, you've got to call it a flat once we get to London. If you want to sound like you're a real Londoner anyway.'' He settled back in his seat and stared out into the sky. **

**After the many hours of flying, they arrived in London. Spike woke up with a start, as did Buffy. They got off the plane and headed off to baggage claim. Buffy leaned tiredly against Spike, and nearly fell asleep again as they walked out. **

**Their flat was only a couple of blocks down the road, and so they walked, carrying heavy trunks and suitcases. Buffy asked, ''Is it furnished and everything?'' She was tired, and wanted to sleep in a bed. **

**Spike nodded. ''Rupert came out three weeks ago to furnish everything and stock us up with non-perishables. It was really nice of him.'' **

**They had reached the building their flat was in, and they went up in the elevator to the fourth floor, where they walked to 417, their flat. Spike pulled out the key and opened the door. It was wonderfully furnished. Buffy grinned. ''I love it.'' She dropped her bags in the living room, and went off to find the room with the bed in it. **

**The next morning, Spike was fixing their breakfast. He was happy to be back in London. He missed Sunnydale, but this truly felt like home. He hadn't been since he was six, and it was great to be back. Buffy was still sleeping, and Spike didn't blame her. She'd been tired a lot in the past few months, and neither of them could figure out why. **

**Spike put the eggs on to scramble, and that's when Buffy stumbled in. ''Morning, luv.'' Spike said, giving her a kiss. **

**Buffy nodded dumbly. ''Yeah, morning.'' She said, getting in the fridge to get some orange juice. She was starved, but she felt nauseous. She knew that she wasn't pregnant, because she and Spike had used every little thing they could use for protection. She might be getting a cold. It wouldn't be unusual for that to happen. She peered at the egg pan. ''Did you have to make eggs?'' She asked, making a face.**

**Spike nodded. ''Yes, I did. I'm going to the admissions office this morning, to make triple sure that they got everything right. Did you check with Carriage Hill?'' He asked her. **

**Buffy tried to think. Everything was hazy this morning; she probably had jetlag or something. ''Um, yeah. I called three weeks ago, and they said everything was handled. All I need to do is show up. So it's all taken care of.''**

**Spike finished up the eggs and put them on a plate and put them on the table. He grabbed some plates and put them on the table, along with some juice glasses. He kissed Buffy good-morning. ''You look fabulous today.'' He said. **

**Buffy slipped her arms around her man. ''Thanks, Mr. Giles. You look fab, too.'' She kissed him again, and sighed. She and Spike were in an adult relationship now, and living on their own in a foregin country. Even if it was Spike's home country, he had basically grown up in the states. **

**After they ate breakfast, Spike gave her a kiss and headed down to the admissions office. They had a faster line for people already enrolled, so he got to zip through. After he had confirmed it with one of their employees, Spike decided to go to O'Dell's, the best fish and chips place he had ever eaten at. Buffy was eating on campus at her school, since she was expecting long lines. She had to get her school books. Giles had already purschased Spike's when he had furnished the apartment. **

**When Spike was in O'Dell's, he saw what he thought might be one of his old mates. He had tried to keep in touch with a couple when they'd moved, even though he'd only been six. It also helped that Rupert and his mother had been mates with a lot of his friends' parents. ''Daniel Mohanagan?'' He inquired, hoping he was right. **

**The boy in question looked up. ''William Giles? Aw, Will, man, it's great to see you!'' He cried, getting up to give his friend a hug. **

**Spike said, ''My name's Spike now. It's a long story, that I think I forgot to mention to you. So, Danny, how've you been, mate? Where're you going to university?''**

**Danny grinned. ''I'm going to Carriage Hill University. I got in on full scholarship. I can't wait. I'm going to study to be a writer. I'll see what happens. It's so great to see you, man.'' **

**Spike joined his friend and got some ketchup for his chips. ''My girl Buffy's going to be going there. She got in on scholarships, too. We've got a flat not far from here. We both came here from the States. Sunnydale, California. I might have mentioned it in my last email.''**

**Danny nodded. ''Yeah, you did, actually. Aw, man, you'll never guess what. My cousin Dom's going to be in the Lord of the Rings trilogy that they're going to be filming in New Zealand. He just got a hold of me a couple of weeks ago. It's that the best news?''**

**Spike nodded. ''Sure. Is it like, some blockbuster thing or something?'' He sipped his Coke. He had nothing against London, or anything, but the fountain Coke was a whole lot better in Sunnydale. **

**Danny nodded. ''Yeah, there's this guy named Peter Jackson directing, and there's a lot of good actors acting in it. Elijah Wood, this new guy, Orlando Bloom, stuff like that.'' **

**Spike said, ''That's awesome, Dan. So, what else has been going on? Are you still hanging with the old gang?'' **

**Danny shrugged. ''Sort of. I still talk to a couple, but I've got a new gang now, that's scattered all over Europe, going to different schools.'' **

**Spike said, ''I still talk to Isabelle Stevens. She's emailed me a lot. She's got a new bloke that she's been seeing, and she wants me to meet him. She's going to go to U of L, too. Do you still talk to Izzy?'' He asked. **

**Danny nodded. ''Yeah, sometimes. She and I used to date, and things ended OK, but not as OK as I would have liked.''**

**Spike was surprised. ''That must have been good, though, you fancied her for a very long time. What happened?'' **

**Danny said, ''Well, everything was OK. I can't believe I didn't tell you this. Anyway, we had been dating for two years, and everything was cool. We were even talking about getting married and all that after school and university. I had even bought a ring. It was one day at school. I was going to meet her at her locker and all that because we did it every morning. It was a ritual. When I got there, she was snogging some other bloke.'' **

**Spike's eyes widened. ''That's terrible, mate. I'm sorry. Izzy never told me any that. She just told me that she wasn't talking to you too much anymore.'' **

**The boys were interrupted again by another of their schoolmates. Mackenzie Johnson was a tall blonde bombshell that they had known for years. ''Hey, Danny. Who's your mate?'' She asked, smiling at Spike. **

**Spike smiled back at her. ''Will Giles.'' He told her, and watched her eyes light up. ''I go by Spike now.'' **

**Mac grinned. ''Oh my God, I haven't seen you for years! You've changed so much! Hey, do you still write poems and stuff?'' **

**Spike nodded. ''Yeah, I do, actually. I'm pretty good if I say so myself. I'm taking a modern poetry class while I'm at the University of London.'' He said. **

**After a bit more chatting, Spike gave his number at the flat to them, plus his mobile, and headed back home. He was hoping that Buffy would be there when he got there. **

**Buffy was indeed home when he got there, and she was smiling. ''Hey, Spike. I met the coolest girls when I was at lunch today. They were really nice, and one of them knew you. Her name's Isabelle Stevens. She's going to your school, and she'll be majoring in what you're majoring in. She was meeting some of the girls I was eating with for lunch. It was the best day.'' **

**Spike said, ''Yeah, I know Iz. I was talking to her ex-boyfriend today. Danny Mohangan. He's one of my best mates. I don't think I ever mentioned him, though. Most of my friends from here I've lost touch with, but some I've been pen pals with. I told Danny he'd have to come over for dinner or something sometime. He's going to your school.'' **

**Buffy said, ''I had a good time today, but I really miss the gang. I wonder if Xander and Anya have been able to fix things, and I hope Harmony's enjoying UCLA, and...'' Spike enveloped her body in an embrace before she could say anything else. **

**Back in the States, Faith was unpacking in her dorm at UC Sunnydale. She was so glad to be here. She had been getting calls about Angel's movie all day. She, Anya, and this other girl Glory Jacobs were sharing a room. Willow and Tara were across the hall. They had managed to get a room all by theirselves. Faith and Anya figured that was probably a good thing, since they wouldn't have to worry about getting another girl out of the room when they wanted to have sex. **

**Anya entered the room. She was smiling. She looked happier than she had in weeks. ''Hi, Faith. This is a great room, isn't it? Has this Glory person showed up yet?''**

**Faith shook her head. ''Nope, not yet. Have Xander, Riley, and Oz settled in their room yet?'' **

**Anya shrugged. ''I don't know. I haven't been over there yet. I assume so. Oz hasn't called you yet?''**

**Faith shook her head again. ''No, not yet. We left seperately since I was coming up with you, Willow, and Tara. He came up with the guys. Devon called, though. He and Harmony are all settled in at UCLA. Different dorms, of course. Harm misses Riles a lot.'' **

**Anya nodded. ''Of course she does. I miss Xander, and he's at the same university I'm attending. Hey, guess what? Xander and I are back together!'' She did a little dance. **

**Faith grinned. ''It's what you wanted!'' She said, and gave her friend a hug. They were interrupted by Willow and Tara, who had come to see how settled in their friends were. **

**Willow asked, ''Why are we happy?'' As she gave Anya and Faith a hug. **

**Anya said, ''Because Xander and I are back together.'' She squealed again and did the same little dance. **

**Willow said, ''That's great, An! I'm so happy for you. Now you guys can take it slow and actually talk about things and all.''**

**Anya nodded. ''We never did before. That's probably one of our downfalls. A good relationship needs communication.''**

**Tara said, ''I'm glad that you've learned that, Anya. Willow and I have always had really good communication. It's the key to making any good relationship last.''**

**Faith said, ''What if you're dating Oz, master of stocism? I mean, I talk and he listens, but he only offers up a reply every once in awhile.'' **

**Tara smiled. ''Yes, but at least you know that he's listening. Not all guys do that. At least, that's what I'm told. I've never dated a guy before.''**

**Anya looked at her. ''Really? Not even before you knew that you were a lesbian?'' She was surprised. **

**Tara shook her head. ''Nope. I knew when I was thirteen, and I hadn't dated any guys before that. I didn't regret it, because dating girls was so much better.'' **

**The girls were interrupted by a tallish, blonde, blue-eyed bombshell. ''Are any of you Faith Davenport and Anya?'' She asked. **

**Faith and Anya put up hands. Faith stuck hers out and shook with the girl. ''I'm Faith, and this is Anya. These are friends of ours, Tara MaClay and Willow Rosenburg. Are you Glory Jacobs?'' She asked. **

**Glory nodded. ''Yes, I am. I'm glad that I found the right place. Did you guys already choose beds?'' She tossed back her golden curls. **

**Faith pointed out the bed that she and Anya hadn't taken and also showed her the free closet where she could put her things. There was a knock on the open door again and the boys stepped in. Riley, Oz, and Xander. Faith squealed. ''Oz!'' She said, and gave him a tight squeeze. **

**Riley gave the other girls hugs. ''Hi, everyone. What's going on?'' He saw Glory. ''Hi, I'm Riley Finn, you must be Glory.'' He smiled at her. **

**Glory nodded. ''Yes, I'm Glory. It's nice to meet you, Riley. Who are the other two?'' She asked, smiling at Xander and Oz. **

**Anya said, ''The black-haired boy that is tall is Xander, he's my boyfriend. The black-haired boy who is shorter is Faith's boyfriend Oz. They're very tight, so you don't have to worry about them breaking up and Faith being available. Me either, for that matter.'' **

**Glory asked, ''What about Riley? He's very cute.'' She continued to smile at him and played with a lock of her long curls. **

**Anya shook her head. ''Riles is going with a friend of ours, Harmony Kendall. She attends UCLA. They're pretty tight, too.'' **

**Glory said, ''That's cool. I bet that there's a lot of cute boys at this school. Well, I've got my stuff in here, so I'm going to go get some java. Catch ya'll later.''**

**As Glory was leaving, Spike and Buffy were lying on the bed, having tired themselves out after two hours of sex. **

**Buffy asked, ''So what do you want to do now?'' She ruffled her boyfriend's bleached blonde hair. She loved to mess it up, because he hated it with a passion. **

**Spike ruffled her hair back. ''I could go to sleep now. You tired me out, luv.'' He tried to turn over and close his eyes. **

**Buffy poked his sides. ''You can't go to sleep now, Spikie. I want to cuddle. There won't be any cuddling if you go to sleep.'' She continued to poke him until he turned to face her. **

**Spike said, ''I'm so glad that you got into university over here. It would have been so hard to leave you.'' He kissed her lightly on the lips. **

**Buffy nodded. ''I know. I'm also glad that I wasn't pregnant. It would have messed up everything we'd planned.'' She cuddled up against him and started to fall asleep. **

**The next morning was a good morning. They both slept in until noon. Buffy rolled out of bed and ruffled her hair. She had serious bedhead. She poked Spike's side. ''Hey, Spike, wake up. It's time to make some breakfast.'' She kissed his cheek. **

**Spike pulled the covers more tightly over his head. ''Come on, luv, it's not that late in the day already.'' **

**Buffy poked him again. ''Spike, it's noon already. I want to get out and see some of the sights before I have too much homework to do so.'' **

**Their phone rang, and Buffy reached to get it. ''Hello, Summers & Giles residence.'' She said primly into the phone. **

**It was Faith. ''Hey, Buffy. I have the weirdest news to give you. You know how they're making that movie about Angel, right?''**

**Buffy nodded. ''Yeah, so? What about it? Did they cast it already? Who's playing me?'' She had these questions fired off very quickly. **

**Faith replied, ''Yes, they've finished the casting. Melissa Joan Hart, from _Sabrina, the Teenage Witch_, is playing you. Jessica Biel, from _7th Heaven_, is playing Cordelia, Scott Wolf, from _party of five_, is playing Angel, Neve Campbell, also from_ party of five_, is playing me, and the last big name actor is playing Spike, and it's Chad Michael Murray from _One Tree Hill_. Anyways, that's not why I called. They've been shooting for a couple of weeks, and everytime they go to film a scene that has Cordy and Angel in it, their cameras stop working.''**

**Buffy said, ''That's kinda weird. I wonder why? Do you think that maybe Cordelia and Angel are ghosts, and they're not letting them?'' **

**Faith said, ''It's possible. I mean, anything's possible. But if that's not what's going on, then why does the camera stop working? And always on the Cordy and Angel scenes? It doesn't make any sense.'' **

**Buffy shrugged. ''I don't know, Faith. I mean, none of us are dead, so we're not stopping them filming or anything. This is all very strange.'' **

**Faith nodded. ''I know, but it's all good. I mean, this is going to be on Lifetime! That's a national network.''**

**The girls kept on talking and Spike fell asleep on the couch.**


End file.
